Y no me crees: Una bonita navidad
by aoko hyuuga
Summary: Fanfic Navidad Hayato x Ryu. Quería subirlo ayer pero no pude acabarlo. Songfic y no me crees Reviews plis El día de la graduación pasó algo entre ellos que ha hecho que no se hablen desde entonces. ¿Conseguirán arreglar las cosas?


**No me crees**

No hace tanto tiempo que se vieron por última vez, pero los dos andan tan ocupados con sus nuevos horarios (uno en la universidad y el otro con el trabajo) que ambos podrían jurar que se han olvidado del otro, aunque sepan que no es así. Saben, también, que puede que el otro lo haya hecho, que puede que lo que pasó no significara tanto para el otro como lo hizo para ellos. Pero no dicen ni una palabra, no comentan nada sobre lo que pasó entre ellos con sus amigos, aún sabiendo que lo son de los dos, que podrían entenderlo (quizás) y que no los dejarían de lado por ello. Podrían pedirles a ellos que les dieran el número del otro, y solucionar las cosas, pero no lo hacen. No se ven capaces de ello.

Simplemente no pueden, porque es algo privado, solo de ellos, aunque supongan que no se verán nunca más, y no apto para ser escuchado desde el punto de vista crítico de la sociedad.

Sin pensar que eso los está destrozando por dentro (a ambos, aunque no crean que le pueda estar pasando al otro) siguen igual, por orgullo, puede, pero lo importante es que los va a acabar matando, sin ellos entenderlo ni enterarse, porque vivir sin corazón no es vivir, y el suyo hace tiempo que pertenece al otro.

_No sé pensar si no te veo,_

_no puedo oír si no es tu voz,_

_en mi soledad yo te escribo y te entrego_

_en cada beso el corazón._

Hace mucho tiempo que no le ves, y, pese a haberlo intentado, no puedes olvidar lo que pasó esa noche. Era el día de la graduación y, después de despediros de Yankumi, fuisteis a celebrar que y no eráis estudiantes de instituto, aún recuerdas las afirmaciones que hacían todos ellos, sus "ya somos adultos y ahora podemos hacer lo que nos apetezca". Esa noche bebiste de más y la cagaste, sólo después de meditarlo unos día más tarde pudiste aceptarlo (el orgullo no es tan bueno como parece ¿sabes?). Si piensas en ello puedes recordar que él también quería, si no, no te hubiera aceptado, ¿verdad?; pero una parte de tu mente no deja de repetir que todo fue a causa del alcohol (por parte de los dos, ya que si no te hubieras emborrachado, nada propio de ti, no te le hubieras lanzado encima de esa manera) y que al día siguiente se arrepintió, pues cuando despertaste, ya por la mañana, él no estaba y lo único que te quedaba como recuerdo era el dolor en la parte baja de tu espalda.

Ahora tienes que concentrarte en estudiar para los exámenes que vienen, pero no puedes, estás tan abstraído que no oyes cuando tu madre te llama para cenar y tiene que subir a tu cuarto para avisarte. Mientras bajas para sentarte en la mesa, sigues pensando en el motivo de tu distracción.

Cuando acabáis de comer tu padre quiere hablar contigo, ya sabes qué va a decirte, que tienes que estudiar más, que tus notas han bajado respecto a las del examen de ingreso. Estás a punto de contestarle que no puedes, que te falta una pieza importante a tu lado para conseguir concentrarte, pero callas, sabiendo que eso sólo logrará preocupar a tu madre y que tu padre te mire de una manera rara (la misma con la que te miró cuando le pediste que querías acabar el instituto y seguir saliendo con tus amigos, una mezcla entre orgullo y desconcierto). Después de eso subes a tu cuarto, "ponte a estudiar" te ordena tu padre, pero nada más lejos de eso, coges la libreta donde has ido apuntado tus pensamientos desde que os separasteis (podrías llamarlo diario) y apuntas lo que piensas en forma de carta de amor, que nunca va a ser enviada, pones tu corazón en ella y, sin darte cuenta, lágrimas empiezan a caer de tus ojos, mojando el papel donde estás escribiendo.

Al notar eso te levantas del escritorio y te diriges a la cama (tras apagar la luz -que alguien te pillara en ese estado haría que te sintieras aún peor-), te tiendes allí y dejas que tu corazón se alivie a través de tu llanto, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Alargas la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y abres un cajón, buscando algo que sabes que debe estar allí, lo encuentras y lo sacas del agujero, llevándolo a tu pecho.

A través de la luz lunar que entra por la ventana se puede distinguir tu silueta y la foto que tienes en la mano.

_Siempre tan solo en mi ventana,_

_y hace ya tiempo que no se de ti,_

_dime como te ha ido,_

_si también estás sola y si piensas en mí._

_¡Sigo aquí!_

Acabas de volver del trabajo y te sientas al lado de la ventana de tu cuarto, mirando la Luna que hoy reina sobre la ciudad, y escuchando atentamente el silencio (cosa rara, porque ¿quién puede oír el silencio?, pero que haces mucho últimamente), pensando. Piensas en él y reflexionas lo que pasó, tienes la necesidad de hablar con él, urgentemente. Sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la entrada, donde has dejado tú teléfono móvil, ni siquiera oyes a tu hermano que te dice que te ha guardado algo para cenar, que lo tienes en la cocina, en pasar como una exhalación por su lado. Taku sonríe sabiendo lo que vas a hacer, y se va a dormir, mañana tiene clase. Cuando consigues alcanzar tu chaqueta y sacar tu teléfono del bolsillo, te falla el valor. Hace mucho que deseas llamarle pero siempre te acobardas en el último minuto. Entras en tu habitación de nuevo, con el celular en la mano y te tiendes en la cama. Decides que tienes que ponerte en contacto con él, que de hoy no pasa, sabes que tenéis que arreglar lo de la otra vez, que no puedes seguir así. Quieres saber como está y si ha olvidado lo que pasó, cosa que tu no has hecho ni puedes hacer.

Aún así, no te atreves a llamarle, y le envías un mensaje.

"¿_Como estás?_"

No esperas una respuesta, no después de haberte ido ese amanecer cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado, cuando le viste durmiendo a tu lado, desnudo, y recordaste que dejaste libre tu corazón gracias al alcohol, pero en el momento menos oportuno. Quieres hablar con él y decirle que no te vas a escapar más, que, si él quiere, seguirás a su lado hasta el fin de tus días.

No esperas una respuesta pero sin embargo llega una.

_En todas la palabras, mil caricias y miradas_

_tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio, en mi vida._

Las lágrimas han dejado de caer, pero por dentro sigues igual de triste, y de perdido. Entonces suena tu teléfono móvil, te ha llegado un mensaje. "_¿Cómo estás?_", reza este. Lo que más te sorprende del texto que ha aparecido en la pantalla de tu celular es el remitente, crees que es una ilusión, que solo te lo estás imaginando, por eso te frotas los ojos y vuelves a leerlo. No te habías equivocado. Ver su nombre en la pequeña pantalla te trae recuerdos de esa noche, y de los momentos que pasasteis juntos antes de eso. Sin pensar en lo que haces le contestas con un: "_Estresado. Muchos exámenes. ¿Y tú?_". Rápidamente te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, pero ya no puedes dar marcha atrás.

Mientras te maldices por hacer las cosas sin razonarlas antes recuerdas que a su lado te sentías vivo.

_Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela, me envenena tanto cada día,_

_qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón._

Estás tan emocionado porque has podido establecer contacto con él que lees el mensaje a toda prisa, sin entender del todo su significado. Respondes con un: "_¿Puedes quedar?_" esperando una respuesta negativa y preparándote para aguantar tu corazón roto, intentando creer que tendrás bastante con recordar las pocas veces que él sonreía, las pocas veces que te sonreía **a ti**. También te preparas para otra noche sin dormir, pensando en él, para variar, para la bronca que te echará el jefe cuando te vea y note que lo has vuelto a hacer, pero, sobre todo, para el dolor que sentirás en tu pecho (justo donde está tu corazón) durante todo el día. Te haces una imagen mental de que, si hay una remota posibilidad de que te diga que sí, cuando le veas te pedirá explicaciones o te contará que ha encontrado a alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida, y que no eres tú, y ni siquiera puedes imaginar como sería perderle de verdad, como sería que te pidiera que dejaras de verlo, que no le molestases más. Porque lo de ahora no ha sido un adiós, simplemente porque ninguno de los dos tuvo ocasión de mencionar esas dos sílabas, esto de ahora es como tomarse unas vacaciones de ver al otro durante un tiempo.

Unas vacaciones que estás deseando que acaben.

_Y no me crees, _

_cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,_

_no me crees,_

_cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo,_

_aunque no estés,_

_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti,_

_y no lo ves._

Lees el mensaje que acabas de recibir. No sabes si quieres verle, no después de que huyera esa vez, no podrías soportar que volviera a hacerlo, que volviera a abandonarte. Mas no puedes evitar recordar esa vez que (cuando tenías doce años) te fuiste de vacaciones con tus padres a Italia y él fue a despedirte, a decirte que se aburriría sin ti.

*-*- Flashback -*-*

-No te olvides de mí, ¿ne Ryu?

-¿Cómo quieres que te olvide si es sólo una semana?

-¡¡Pero puede que conozcas a alguien y le hagas tu mejor amigo y te olvides de mí!!

-No creo que haya nadie que te pueda sustituir, Hayato -_no debe haber nadie en el mundo tan pesado como tú_.

-Pues eso. Recuerda que me aburriré sin ti.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?

-Pues aburrirte, aunque sea sólo un poco. -_Así no me olvidarás._

-Gracias por tus buenos augurios para el viaje.

-Augu...¿qué? Da igual, sólo no te quedes allí. La escuela sería aburrida sin ti.

-Es sólo una semana, Hayato. Sólo una semana.

*-*- Fin Flashback -*-*

Te das cuenta de que tienes demasiadas ganas de verle como para negarte a hacerlo.

"¿_No tienes que ir a trabajar mañana?_" lees en la pantalla de tu celular. Claro que tienes que hacerlo, pero te urge tanto volver a verle, aunque sea sólo un momento, hasta el punto que no te importa que el jefe te eche la bronca. "_Quiero verte_"le contestas con toda la sinceridad de que eres capaz.

Y es verdad.

_No me crees._

No puedes hacerle frente después de haber leído el mensaje, no es opción presentarse delante de él con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón esperanzado. Así que le contestas con un "_Mañana_", deseando que en el tiempo que tienes hasta entonces puedas calmarte y prepararte para una respuesta que pueda herirte. Un pitido en tu celular te indica que la respuesta de él ha llegado y lees en la pantallita: "¿_8PM en el bar de siempre?_", le envías un "_OK_" y apagas el teléfono.

Tienes que forzarte a dormir, mañana tienes un examen.

_No sé soñar si no es contigo,_

_yo solo quiero volverte a ver,_

_y decirte al oído todo lo que te escribo,_

_en este papel._

_¡Entiéndeme!_

Estás impaciente, quieres volver a verle y sabes seguro que mañana lo harás, ya que si él dice algo, lo hace. No crees poder dormir y, si lo logras, ciertamente soñarás con él. Lo único que quieres es que pase rápido el tiempo y verle de una vez. También deseas poder decirle lo que sientes por él, pero sabes que eso está fuera de tu alcance. Sabes que no te corresponde y, contrario a lo que la mayoría de gente cree, piensas antes de actuar (algunas veces) y no quieres que deje de hablarte sólo porque tú te hayas enamorado de él, su amistad es lo más importante que tienes en este momento y no quieres perderla por nada del mundo. Pero por lo que más ruegas es por que él te entienda. Por que te entienda y te acepte tal y como eres, que no se aleje de ti.

Sin esperanzas de dormir te preparas para una noche en vela.

_En todas la palabras, mil caricias y miradas_

_tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio, en mi vida._

Son las doce del mediodía, acabas de hacer un examen por el que no habías estudiado (a causa de Hayato, pero no lo admitirás por nada del mundo) y crees que no te ha ido tan mal, no lo has encontrado tan difícil, pero sabes que no vas a sacar buena nota, estabas demasiado distraído pensando en él (para variar). Tienes suerte que hoy empiezan las vacaciones y acabáis antes.

Hoy volverás a verlo y no sabes cómo comportarte delante de él, no sabes si preguntarle por qué se fue o si no mencionar el tema, marcándolo como tabú automáticamente. No has podido dejar de pensar en ello ni un segundo desde que te levantaste esta mañana. Estás ansioso y lo sabes, estás esperanzado y no quieres aceptarlo, no deberías estarlo. Lo que te importa es que hoy vas a intentar arreglar las cosas, aunque sea solo a medias, será mejor que nada, y que vas a verlo. Recuerdas las veces que, después de vuestra reconciliación, gracias a Yankumi (Dios sabe lo mucho que le debes a esa mujer), él se acercaba para decirte algo y tú te ponías nervioso, porque durante el tiempo que estuvisteis separados te diste cuenta que le querías de una forma distinta a como querías a Take, Tsuchi e Hyuuga, de una manera más.... apasionada (quizá) y posesiva (seguro). Hay una, especialmente, que no puedes, ni quieres, olvidar.

*-*- Flashback -*-*

-¡Ryu! -lo oíste llamarte desde el banco en el parque, habías salido a pasear para librarte de la tensión que suponía estar en casa en el día libre de tu padre. Normalmente intentabas quedar con ellos para no tener que pasarlo en casa, pero ese fin de semana, Take estaba en casa con la gripe, Hyuuga había ido a visitar a su abuela que estaba enferma, Hayato tenía que cuidar de su hermano y a Tsuchi no podías encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Te giraste sorprendido, no esperabas encontrarle por casualidad, no te habías dado cuenta que tus pasos te habían llevado, inconscientemente, hacia su casa. Pero sólo oír su voz te iluminó el día. La tarde que pasaste con él y su hermano, intentando hallar la madre de un niño que habíais encontrado en el parque, solo, fue realmente divertida. Hasta hubo un momento en el que te sonrojaste; Taku había ido a preguntar al punto de información del centro comercial (porque Kei había perdido a su madre allí y se había alejado después hacia el parque, que estaba enfrente), tú estabas sentado en un banco con el pequeño dormido en brazos y Hayato había ido a buscar el helado que por el que el niño rogaba antes de quedarse K.O. Cuando regresó y te vio cogiendo a Kei, puso una cara rara y te dijo, haciendo como si no te conociera:

-Señorita, tiene usted un hijo muy mono.

-¡Ah, Cállate! -si hay algo que odies (antes y ahora) es que te traten de mujer. Lo que hizo que te sonrojaras fue lo que hizo Hayato a continuación.

-Serías la mamá perfecta -y después te dio un beso en la mejilla, girando enseguida la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no le vieras la cara (creíste), y cambiando de tema enseguida-. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo con el helado?

Ibas a contestarle que podía comérselo porque Kei no se lo iba a comer estando dormido cuando te miró y dijo:

-¿Quieres?

Entonces llegó Taku, diciendo que las chicas de información habían hablado con la madre del niño y la habían visto dirigiéndose hacia las tiendas de juguetes, para seguir buscando a su hijo, dejándoles el teléfono por si alguien encontraba al niño. Mientras su hermano llamaba a la madre de Kei, Hayato se levantó y, cuando pasó a tu lado, tú te habías levantado antes, te susurró al oído:

-Era en serio.

Sabías de qué hablaba y, aunque encontrasteis a la madre de Kei eso no fue lo más importante de la tarde para ti.

*-*- Fin Flashback -*-*

Sonríes pensando en esas palabras. En su día te hicieron sentir avergonzado pero ahora aceptarías ser la madre de quién fuera si con eso consiguieras estar al lado de Hayato para siempre, enseguida te reprendes mentalmente por ese pensamiento. Realmente estás nervioso. Es normal.

Vas a verle, ¡por el amor de dios!

_Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela, me envenena tanto cada día,_

_qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón._

No has podido concentrarte en el trabajo. Sólo has dormido un par de horas (como mucho). El jefe te está echando la bronca. Hoy es el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones. Y nada de eso te importa. Estás demasiado ilusionado esperando que lleguen las ocho, para que se acabe tu horario y poder verle y, sobretodo, escuchar su voz. El jefe ha acabado de gritarte y tu sigues ausente mientras trabajas, pensando en Ryu y en las veces que podrías haberle dicho lo que sientes y no lo hiciste, en las ocasiones que podrías haber aprovechado por estar a su lado y malgastaste, en las palabras que podrían haber hecho que se sonrojase (como esa vez con ese enano que acaparó sus brazos toda la tarde) y no dijiste.

Pero esta tarde todo va a cambiar, te dices. Vas a aprovechar el tiempo hasta el último minuto.

_Y no me crees, _

_cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,_

_no me crees,_

_cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo,_

_aunque no estés,_

_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti,_

_y no lo ves_

Las ocho menos cinco, estas parado enfrente al bar en el que solíais quedar, donde has quedado con él hoy. Te parece irónico que las cosas acaben donde empezaron. Entras decidido sólo para ver que él ya está allí, sentado en vuestro rincón favorito, con una copa de algo que parece seguro (no alcohol) delante suyo. Te acercas a Hayato y te sientas a su lado, en tu sitio de siempre. Él levanta la mirada y te sonríe. Sientes que los síntomas clásicos, mariposas en el estómago y el corazón saltarín. Intentas devolverle la sonrisa, y esbozas los indicios de una que hacen qué a él se le ilumine la cara aún más. No habláis pero él te acerca un vaso, lleno de lo que solías beber cuando ibais al instituto. Bebes un par de sorbos y te acomodas en el sofá, notando que él hace lo mismo.

Cuando ambos os habéis acabado lo que bebíais él deja un billete encima de la mesa y, justo cuando tú vas a protestar que te deje pagar tu parte, te coge de la muñeca y te arrastra fuera del local, hacia el parque donde acabó la aventura de Kei. Se sienta en el banco que también compartisteis aquella vez y tú con él (no puedes evitarlo, aún te tiene agarrado por la muñeca).

Sin saber lo que dices le preguntas:

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Al darte cuenta de lo que has hecho tu primera reacción es huir, pero la curiosidad por su respuesta es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y te fuerzas a mantenerte quieto. Le das tiempo, pero ya ha pasado un buen rato y no contesta. Te levantas y empiezas a andar en dirección a la entrada del parque, pensando que si no es capaz de contestarte eso no quieres volver a hablar con él.

Algo te detiene, sin embargo, puede que sea su voz al decir, "No lo sé", o puede que sea su mano al coger la tuya débilmente (aunque te podrías escapar fácilmente de este agarre). Lo que sabes es que ahora no puedes, ni quieres, irte.

_Y no me crees,_

_cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,_

_cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,_

_entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

Tenías que detenerlo, debías hacerlo. Le debes una explicación, y más ahora, que sabes lo que debió sentir él al despertarse esa mañana y ver que no estabas a su lado, aunque él no se haya marchado realmente y siga aquí, cosa que te alivia, por un horrible momento pensaste que iba a hacerlo. Piensas que tienes que decirle algo, contarle por qué te fuiste cuando le viste durmiendo, el problema es que ni siquiera tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo vas a explicárselo si no lo sabes? Sin pensarlo dos veces expresas tus pensamientos en dos palabras:

-Tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que te levantaras y te dieras cuenta que había sido un error, que te alejaras de mi. Eras mi mejor amigo y quería que siguieras siéndolo, no quería estropearlo.

Contestas a su pregunta dirigiendo tu vista al suelo, sin siquiera mirarle una vez a la cara, ni a ninguna parte de él que te pueda llevar a arrepentirte de lo que tienes que decir. Vas a confesarte, esta vez en serio y sin haber bebido, esta vez vas a hacer que te acepte, quieres un sí como respuesta y te juras que lo vas a obtener, aunque sepas que no te puedes forzar a hacerle daño.

No te esperas que te abrace, pero él lo está haciendo, y eso te sorprende. No sabes por qué lo hace pero te da igual, sólo deseas que no se aleje, estás demasiado cómodo con él apoyado en ti de esa manera. Notas que está temblando y eso te extraña.

Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos puede superar el asombro que sientes al oír sus palabras.

_Y si me entrego a ti sincero,_

_y te abro el corazón,_

_espero que no me devuelvas un adiós._

-No fue un error. Fue mi culpa yo....

Tu vista se emborrona a causa de las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en tus ojos, te separas de Hayato y este aprovecha para girarse y mirarte a la cara. No sabes descifrar su expresión. Tienes la necesidad de huir, y esta vez no hay curiosidad que te lo impida. Echas a correr sin rumbo fijo y no oyes, o puede que no quieras escuchar, las palabras de tu mejor amigo llamándote. Sabes que te sigue e intentas correr más rápido, pero te alcanza cerca de tu casa, a sólo un par de puertas de distancia. Te coge la muñeca y te gira rápidamente para poder abrazarte. Hasta ahora te las habías apañado para que las lágrimas no fluyeran pero con ese solo gesto de él sientes que caen por tus mejillas libremente, mojando su camisa. No parece querer soltarte y tú tampoco quieres que lo haga.

-Para mí tampoco lo fue, no vuelvas a decir que tienes la culpa de nada, tenía miedo porque no quería perderte.

-Hayato...

-Déjame acabar, Ryu. Por favor.

Él se separa de ti y hace que le mires a los ojos.

-Fue difícil para mí también, no quería dejarte allí solo, pero tenía que hacerlo no podría soportar haberte visto mirándome con cara de asco y que me mandaras fuera de tu vida a golpes, no quería que lo hicieras. Te quiero, ¿sabes?, y eso es complicado para mí, dios sabe cuánto, pero en ningún momento quise herirte. Sé que lo hice pero quiero que me aceptes, no quiero que me dejes, nunca, no podría soportarlo. Te quiero más que a un amigo.

-Hayato...

Quieres contestarle que tú sientes lo mismo pero no encuentras las palabras.

_Y no me crees, _

_cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,_

_no me crees,_

_cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo,_

_aunque no estés,_

_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti,_

_y no lo ves_

-Hayato...

Le oyes y tiemblas, creyendo que va a decirte que te alejes de él, que lo que pasó fue un momento de lujuria y nada más, pero no te mueves ni un milímetro, estás petrificado por el brillo que ha aparecido en los ojos de él, un brillo que te da esperanzas a la vez que espanta tus miedos. Y aunque te repitas que no tienes que creer en lo que no es hasta que no le oigas pronunciar las palabras que cambiarán tu vida, no puedes evitar hacerlo, porque la tentación es demasiado grande como para resistirte.

-...¿recuerdas el viaje que hice con mi familia a Canadá?

Asientes con la cabeza, no sabiendo de qué está hablando. Lo recuerdas perfectamente, no querías que se fuera y le deseaste un viaje aburrido.

*-*- Flashback -*-*

-Ne Ryu...

-¿Hm?

-Abúrrete mientras estés en Canadá.

-¿Eh? ¿_De qué estás hablando?_

-Abúrrete mientras estés en Canadá. Así tendrás ganas de volver y podremos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida. Y podremos invitar chicas.

-Así que te importan más las chicas que yo, ¿eh?_ No empecemos otra vez, Hayato. Cada vez que me marcho, aunque sea sólo por unos días, haces lo mismo._

-¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?

*-*- Fin Flashback -*-*

-Cada vez que me iba de vacaciones habías lo mismo. Me pedías que me aburriera. Las primeras veces que lo hiciste me desconcertaste, no sabía por qué me lo decías, pero después entendí que esa era tu manera de pedirme que volviera pronto, de decirme que me echarías en falta. Cada vez que me lo decías sentía que era alguien importante para ti, y eso me hacía feliz.

Te ha dejado sin palabras, siempre consigue hacerte callar cuando se lo propone. Aún no sabes si su respuesta es un sí o un no, y no quieres que se ande con rodeos, pero antes de que puedas decirle que vaya al grano empieza a hablar de nuevo.

-Cuando me desperté, estaba solo. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, sólo sabía que me había lanzado encima tuyo y que tú estabas lo suficientemente borracho como para dejarte llevar por mis acciones. Creí que no me hablarías más... -ves lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, de nuevo, y quieres limpiárselas, pero no te atreves-. Cuando recibí tu mensaje, ayer, tuve que mirármelo dos veces para poder aceptar que era tuyo, pensaba que era solo un espejismo, que cuando abriera los ojos me habría despertado y el móvil no se habría movido de donde estaba. Me hiciste feliz cuando me dijiste que querías verme. Yo... -escuchas atentamente lo que seguramente es el monólogo más largo que ha hecho en su vida-, quiero estar contigo, Hayato. No quiero que me dejes atrás.

La alegría te inunda y lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas.

_Y no me crees,_

_cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,_

_cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,_

_entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

-¡No voy a separarme de ti nunca más! ¡Mejores amigos para siempre! ¡Te voy a seguir a todas partes! ¡Voy a hacer todo lo que me digas!

Le escuchas gritar de emoción mientras volvéis al parque donde estabais al principio, allí hay una parada donde tienen abierto hasta las once y aún tenéis tiempo de tomaros un helado, no importa que sea el día siguiente sea Navidad, o que en la calle haga mucho frío, tienes ganas de comer un helado.

-Si quiero alguien que haga eso, me compraré un perro.

Le dices, ante lo cual deja de moverse hiperactivamente y reduce su paso para adaptarlo al tuyo. Pareciendo deprimido por lo que acabas de decir te coge la mano en un gesto tierno, le aprietas la suya para darle seguridad y enseguida vuelve a sonreír.

-Tranquilo, nunca te cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por un perrito.

-Lo sé -te contesta, orgulloso-. Con un perro no podrías hacer "eso".

Le oyes reír y te das cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Con tu mano libre le das un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que hace que se queje pero que ría aún más fuerte, mientras, no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

Si alguien pasara por el parque a estas horas podría ver a dos chicos cogidos de la mano, sentados en un banco comiendo un helado. No sé qué le extrañaría más, si el que estuvieran cogidos de la mano y ni siquiera se mirasen o el que estuvieran comiendo un helado.

Se oye un pitido proveniente de un reloj de pulsera que anuncia la media noche y dos siluetas recortadas en la luz de la noche se acercan hasta juntar sus frentes.

-Feliz Navidad, Hayato -murmura la figura más pequeña.

-Seguro, estoy contigo... -responde la mayor y dicho esto se inclina para juntar sus labios con los del otro.

~*~*~FIN~*~*~ 


End file.
